Family Problems
by icegirl6450
Summary: When the first four left for Auradon, their younger siblings were left to suffer the full wrath of their villainous parents. But then, King Ben let's them come to Auradon to change their attitude, and they gladly escape from their parents. Meet Carla, Edward, Jayla, and Mattie, as they handle the escape of the villains. Rated T for minor abuse and maybe a little swearing.
1. Going to Auradon?

**So, this is my first story, and I will try to have an update every week, if possible, and will keep things interesting. The new OC's are the brothers and sisters of the originals. Mattie, son of Maleficent, Edward, son of Evil Queen, Jayla, daughter of Jafar, and Carla, daughter of Cruella De Ville. I will try and describe them for you so...**

 **Mattie: Age 14, black hair with purple roots, wears black hoodie, over a purple and black vest, similar to Jay's. Black jeans and black converse. Leader and usually has a bad temper, especially when his friends are being bullied.**

 **Edward: Age 14, blue roots and red tips, wears red tee shirt and a blue hoodie, with black jeans and DC's. Second in command and usually the one who makes distractions while the others steal what they want.**

 **Jayla: Age 14, Dark brown hair with blonde streaks, wears mahogany leggings with yellow claw marks, and a mahogany shirt with yellow sleeves, going to her elbow, and converse. The soldier and master thief of the group, bad temper, but when she's with her friends, she's usually the one who laughs the most.**

 **Carla: Age 13, White hair, with black roots, and freckles on her cheeks. wears black leggings with a white leather skirt, and a black and white striped tank with a black with and red jacket similar to Carlos's. Baby of the group, but very agile, and is usually bait for whatever traps set by the group for unsuspecting civilians. Usually gets in most of the fights with the villainous parents, and always wins.**

 **Groups Background story: Since their older siblings were all friends, these guys decided to be friends. When they were all around ten, their parents were so horrible, that Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos took them to a secret cave to hide away, saying that if their parents were ever too evil, to come here. Eventually, they all moved here and after four years, their parents finally found them, after the first group failed them. This is the story of how they came to Auradon.**

* * *

"I've called you all in for a meeting to discuss a new generation of VK's. I wanted your input, since you know the kids there best." King Ben said to all the waiting VK's. Mal, Evie, and Jay were all lost in thought, but Carlos had already made his decision long ago.

"I'd pick my little sister Carla. Now that I'm gone, I'm sure she gets all the...attention...from my mother now." This earned a stare from Ben. "Don't ask. We don't talk about it." He said to Ben's obvious future question.

"And I want to bring Edward. Mother hates him." Evie added.

"And Jayla, she sucks at stealing, so I'm sure dad... is angry at her." Jay said, purposefully not bringing up any more about his dad.

"And Mattie. Since he's not a girl, mom thinks he doesn't have magic, so she's constantly trying to..get rid of...him." Mal finished, intently looking at the ground.

Ben clapped his hands. "So it's decided then. Carla, Edward, Jayla, and Mattie will all be brought to Auradon from the Isle."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Isle, Carla could be seen swinging on a fire escape, only to land on a henchman.

"They say I'm trouble,

They say I'm bad,

They say I'm evil,

And that makes me glad."

Edward dropped from the rooftops, landing in someones bag of rotten apples, taking one.

"A dirty no-good,

Down to the bone

Your worst nightmare

Can't take me home"

Jayla pushed over two unsuspecting henchmen.

"So I've got some mischief

In my blood

Can you blame me?

I never got no love"

Mattie flirted with a girl, just to take her apple from her in a flash.

"They think I'm callous

A low-life hood

I feel so useless

Misunderstood!"

The two girls stood on a balcony in an old factory, grinning maliciously.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall

Who's the baddest of them all?

Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world"

They met up with the boys, pushing over marketeers.

"I'm rotten to the core, core

Rotten to the core

I'm rotten to the core, core

Who could ask for more?

I'm nothing like the kid next—like the kid next door

I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the (core)

I'm rotten to the core."

They all split up again, going in different directions.

Carla tripped another teen, who swung his fist angrily around, to find that she disappeared.

"Call me a schemer

Call me a freak

How can you say that?

I'm just... unique!"

Edward kissed a blushing girls hand, who later discovered that he stole her ring.

"What, me? A traitor?

Ain't got your back?

Are we not friends?

What's up with that?"

Jayla ran her hands through a boys hair, only to push him away.

"So I'm a misfit

So I'm a flirt

I broke your heart?

I made you hurt?"

Mattie stood on a table of eating henchmen, making them yell and scream when he stole the main course.

"The past is past

Forgive, forget

The truth is...

You ain't seen nothing yet!"

The boys toyed with a metal beam, making it fall on a food stand.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall

Who's the baddest of them all?

Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world"

Them, and other evil teens, met up in the street, dancing to the Isle unnational song.

"I'm rotten to the core, core

Rotten to the core

I'm rotten to the core, core

Who could ask for more?

I'm nothing like the kid next—like the kid next door

I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the (core),

I'm rotten to the core."

Several people laughed as Carla stole a sucker from a passing child, holding it up. Suddenly all except her friends scream and fled. Grinning, she turned around.

"Well hello, Auntie Maleficent." She said, sarcasm dripping in her words, "Why are you here?"

Maleficent glared. "Carla, how are you dear. The last time I saw you, you were nine, and you all stole my apples."

Edward laughed. "Well, sorry not sorry. We're supposed to be evil, what do you expect. Soon, we'll rise above the likes of you." He always was a bit too dramatic.

"Enough!" Maleficent scream, "You're all going to Auradon, and whether you like it or not, you're stealing the wand. Go pack!" With that, they all headed back to their hidden cave, where they now live.

D D D


	2. A Terrible Welcome

**Hi again. I hope you liked the last chapter. I will probably add some Auradonian OCs but IDK... So... enjoy! :)**

* * *

(Carla's POV)

Packing was easy. We all had less than five outfits, and almost nothing else except super cool drawings Mal used to give us. I couldn't wait to see Carlos. And BTW, I don't care what Maleficent said, I don't want the villains to escape the Isle, how stupid would that be...But what will she do to us if we don't? That question rolled in my mind for our remaining ten minutes on the Isle. A loud roar sounded distantly in the street. I turned around to see an awesome retro limo cruising down the street.

"Any last words?" The Evil queen said menacingly.

"I stole your spare spell book Maleficent." Said Mattie, before scrambling into the limo to escape his mothers fury. I noticed he didn't say mom or anything.

"I kept half the things I ever stole for you." Jayla sneered, before quickly following Mattie.

"I'm not even sorry that you hate me. In fact, the feelings mutual." Edward said before jumping in the limo furiously.

"I will not participate in retrieving the wand. I'm leaving you behind, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." I snarled. Mother leaped at me, but was stopped by a guy in a suit with sunglasses. I retreated into the limo, after grinning at our devious parents. "We're free!"

* * *

(Edward's POV)

"We're free!" Carla scream joyously, which produced several joyous screams out of all of us. We finally didn't have to watch our backs. We could live normal lives.

I shut the door, and yelled; "I can't wait to see Evie!"

"And Carlos!"

"And Jay!"

"And Mal!" We were so loud that the driver looked back in annoyance. Grinning I lowered to a whisper.

"I bet the driver is thinking; _Their siblings were nothing like this._ " We all laughed. Suddenly, the limo was surrounded with a golden light, instantly blinding us. This was more light than we'd ever seen in like... forever!

"Aah! What in Maleficent's horns is going on?" Mattie scream.

"Must be some Auradonian thing to make sure it's just us." I scream back.

"Or their actually trying to kill us!" Jayla shouted.

Carla however, had stayed silent, watching in amusement at our frightened screams. "Or, we're just going through the barrier on a golden bridge headed towards Auradon." She said smirking. Embarrassed, I let go of Mattie and Jayla. Why didn't I just look out the window? We sat for the rest of the ride in an awkward silence, none of us meeting Carla's grinning eyes, while she smirked in victory.

* * *

(Jayla's POV)

When the limo stopped, and Mattie opened the door, expecting to go out first, I beat him to it, but we ended up both falling to the ground. Edward and Carla stepped over us, and helped us up. In front of us were four teenagers. The Isle style was obvious. Jay caught my eye, and I guess we all couldn't help but run to our respective sibling. I gave Jay a big fat hug, after a punch in the arm. It was how we greeted each other. He (finally) released me, and looked into my eyes.

"Were you okay? I was so worried. Did Dad find you." All I could do was nod, before he pulled me over his shoulder. I squealed, and laughed. But the fun didn't last. Jay saw the expectant look of a blond boy wearing a golden crown, and put me down. The boy was standing by a group of students, who were all wearing ugly, pastel pink. EWWWWWW!

"Hello. I'm King Ben, but you can call me Ben. Can I know your names?" The boy, Ben, asked.

"Jayla, daughter of Jafar."

"Edward, son of Evil Queen."

"Carla, daughter of Cruella De Ville."

"Mattie, son of Maleficent."

"Well, Jayla, Edward, Carla, and Mattie, your siblings will show you to your rooms, and later they will give you a tour. Sound good?"

"Sure!" Carla agreed happily. Maybe this won't be as bad as it sounded before.

* * *

(Mattie POV)

Following Mal, who had her arm wrapped around my shoulder, she told me of all the crazy things she'd done here. She'd even spiked a cookie with a love potion for Ben, only to have it washed away on her first date. Crazy right?

After a moments silence, she asked, "How did mom find you? Did she find the spot?"

"No, she met us in the streets, after we sung our annual 'Rotten To The Core' Kind of like when she found you last time." I said, remembering how we had run in fear.

"Good, I meant that to be a safe haven for whoever finds it."

"Was she always that mean to you. Because I absolutely know, she hates me."

"She doesn't like boys. She thinks they can't have magic. But who knows. Maybe I can teach you." Could I have magic? The question rolled around in my mind for a bit. And before I knew it, we were at a door. Evie and Edward were with us, so I guess we're roommates. Mal opened the door, and I gaped. It was huger then my last real room, (Which was a coat closet mind you) It had bunk beds, and a huge, flat TV, and a fire place. It was decorated in red blue and yellow curtains and rugs... so not my colors. But this was ridiculously awesome anyway. I stepped out of my daze sooner than Edward, and yelled, "I call top bunk!" Running to the bed, I climbed up the ladder onto a bed with blue and yellow sheets. Yuck! But I guess I can redecorate later.

"We will leave you to unpack and everything, and we'll be back in a few hours. Bye." Mal and Evie left, closing the door.

I sighed, "Well this is a lot to take in. I wonder how the girls are doing." And we started to unpack the little things we took from the Isle.


	3. Forest Runners

**So, I want to focus mainly on the De Ville siblings, since they got most of the abuse with their parent. And I'm just going to start doing it in 3rd Person, and instead of being fully evil, I'm having them act like normal teens. But like Evie sang, they've got some mischief in their blood. Dun Dun Duuuuuun! :)**

* * *

In the girls' room, their brothers had left them to pack, and said they'd be back in about ten minutes. As Carla unpacked, she wondered why it was them who got picked, instead of the more evil kids. Not that she's ungrateful, but there were some worse cases out there. Jayla, however, was not unpacking, questioning why the initiation was so easy. Nothing was easy on the Isle, and the only thing she learned there, was nothing was easy. Not even Auradon.

When Carla was finished, she stood up and motioned to the door, putting a finger on her lips. they both put their ears against the door listening to people talking in the hallway.

"I'm suspicious about their behavior. They were obviously never this mellow on the Isle. Not putting anything against them, but their up to something." They didn't know the voice, but recognized the other person.

"Audrey, they're younger than you, they don't act exactly like the rest of them did. Give them a chance. I thought you were trying to get on good terms with them. What happened?" Ben replied, "But I think it's been ten minutes."

The girls scurried away from the door, thinking cruel thoughts against the girl named Audrey.

"Ready for the tour?" Ben asked.

"Sure." Jayla replied, trying to act more like she did on the Isle. "Where's Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie?" She asked suspicious of Audrey.

"Getting the boys. They've put up a fight getting out of their rooms." Carla looked down the hall at the small crowd of annoyed teenagers, and grinned at Jayla. They started running towards the boys room laughing maliciously. Ben and Audrey tried chasing them, but easily lost them in the crowd. In the center, were the two boys, kicking and screaming. Jayla quickly whispered to them, and all four ran through legs and into the main hallway. This attracted the attention of the whole school.

Grinning, they ran outside and around the building. Seeing a forest, Carla pointed towards it and started running towards it, the other three in tow. When they were halfway across the field of grass between the school and the forest, the crowd of VK's and a few royals came running around the corner. Somewhere in the mix, Carlos lost Dude, who was enjoying the chase, but quickly catching up to the younger kids.

Carla looked back at the barking and scream at her worst fear. Quickly pushing ahead of the others, she ran in fear into the woods. The others were calling her name frantically, knowing she could run pretty fast when frightened. Carlos started running even faster, and soon overtook the crowd and chased after his younger sister.

* * *

Carla was crying while she ran, especially since the monster from all her nightmares was snapping at her heels. The only thing missing was her mother. Seeing a low tree, she climbed it in a frantic daze. She climbed so high that her friends didn't see her and rushed past, not hearing her calls for help or seeing the dog. She hugged the highest branch she could reach bawling her little heart out. Carlos, seeing Dude barking at the tree, called to her.

"Carla, it's alright, come down." When he saw his sister at the top of a tree, and not even close to wanting to come down, he started climbing up. Dude, seeing Carlos had found her, ran back to the school. When Carlos was on the first branch, he heard a cracking noise above him. Looking up, he saw his sister dangling from the highest branch, which was quickly breaking.. Quickening his pace, he got a third of the way, before the branch snapped. He grabbed her arm mid-fall, but it yanked him off of his branch. He wrapped his legs around the nearest branch. He looked down at her, but what was behind her surprised him. Somehow, they had climbed around the tree, which was hovering over a narrow ravine, five feet deep.

Focusing back on her, he called for Jay and Ben, who appeared near where a squirming Carla was swaying. Jay tried reaching for her, but fell in the ravine, recovering with a somersault. Ben tried also, and fell, but Jay stopped him from rolling too bad. They both positioned themselves under Carla and Carlos.

"Carlos, let her fall. We'll catch her." Carla looked up at Carlos in fear.

"Don't drop me please. I don't trust them." By now, everyone, including her friends, were jumping in the ravine. Carlos looked at his sister and responded by saying;

"I trust them, and they will catch you. I promise." With that, he let go. For her, it almost seemed slow-motion, with her high pitched scream echoing in everyone's ears. When they caught her, Ben carried Carla back to the school, who was in a dead faint, as she experienced both of her worst fears, heights and dogs. After everyone caught Carlos, they headed back to the school, with the three teens surrounded, in a dead silence. This had been a disaster.

"Well, I guess the tour can wait until tomorrow. When things have settled down a bit." Fairy Godmother said meeting them all in the entree, before following Ben, who still had an unconscious Carla in his arms, to the dorms. When in the girls' room, she woke up slightly when he put her on the bed. The other VK's came in and pulled their siblings too, except Carlos, who was massaging his aching arms.

"Give us a sec please." Mal said to Ben and the remaining royals, (the others had gone their ways when at the entree). Ben closed the door quietly. Carla tried to stand up, but was so dizzy, she had to compromise with laying on Mattie's shoulder, who was sitting on her bed. The older kids glared at the guilt struck juveniles.

"What were you thinking? Coming over here, you need to change the way you act. And Edward, the next time you punch Chad, he'll get you back. I promise." Evie said, glaring at Edward.

"Well we wouldn't have ran, if the stupid royals hadn't tried to maul us. You saw them back there. I have at least three bruises from one girl pinching my cheek so much. And if it weren't for that stupid dog, we would've come easier. Not to mention it almost killed me!" Carla cried in defiance.

"Well that 'stupid mutt' is mine. And if you've got anything to say about it, you can say to it." Carlos yelled. Immediately, Carla's eyes welled with tears, and jumping off the bed, she yelled, "Well it's not my fault everything I've ever feared was chasing me. It's not my fault that you never stopped mother when she beat me. And it's not my fault that I never missed you. It's yours." And with that, she climbed out the window and ran off. Mattie, Edward and Jayla glared at the four VK's before following in suit.

Carlos took a step back, tears of regret and anger in his eyes. "I'm going to my room. Go find them, I'll be a minute." He stormed out of the door. He was angry with himself. _Why had I brought Dude with me? Why had I never stopped mother? Why had I been so mean to her?_ There was only one answer. Because it was the Isle, where nobody was loved. But now he had to make it up with her. Her way.

* * *

Carla stopped running when her head hurt too badly. It was pounding. She looked around, and found herself in a small clearing in an apple orchard. Curious, she stepped up to one of the trees and picked an apple off the tree. It wasn't the usual brown wrinkles that was on the Isle. It was blood red, and big enough to fill her whole hand. She bit into it, just when an old, familiar voice shouted, "YES!" Swaying as her headache increased, she knelt down and looked at the apple. There was a black core in it, slowly spreading. She had spots dancing in her eyes, when she suddenly couldn't breath. Her vision went black, but not before she saw black and white pants walking calmly towards her.

Cruella De Ville knelt by her unconscious body. "One down, one to go." With that, she headed into the trees of the nearby forest.


	4. Regret and Rebelions

**Hi, hope you liked the plot twist. So, I'm going to focus on the De Ville siblings, but later on in the story, I might focus on the others... By the way, on the Isle, the only nice thing Carlos had ever done to Carla, was help her runaway from their mother... here you go...**

* * *

When they finally found Carla, her lips had a blue twinge because of the cold. Jay had found her, and calling to the others, carried her inside. They brought her to the Fairy Godmother, who sent them to the Infirmary. Jay gave her to the frantic nurses, while the secretary ushered them out into the waiting room. They were in the waiting room for about thirty seconds, before Carlos burst in the room. His eyes were red, and he was breathing heavily.

"Is there any family of Carla De Ville here?" A nurse said walking in the sullen room.

"Here." Carlos followed her into the hospital room containing Carla. Just the sight of her made him full of regret.

"What was the cause?" He asked sadly.

"Poison apple. We don't know where it came from, but some footprints were sighted near where they found her. We are suspecting one of the villains escaped the Isle, but why didn't they get the rest of you? The King said he left you all in her room. Why didn't they just get you then?" The nurse wore a worried expression.

"Mother." Carlos whispered so the nurse couldn't hear. To her he said, "I don't know. Just find a way to heal her. Please." He said desperately, before walking back into the waiting room. He didn't meet the expectant eyes, and said, "Mother." and walked out. His mother couldn't escape from the Isle, could she? All he knew was she would get him alone, and then hurt him.

He walked to the forest, readying himself for a confront with his mother, whom he had never wanted to see again. The years of abuse a reminder of her capability.

* * *

(*Flashback*)

The first and last time her stopped his mother from hurting Carla, was something that haunted his memories for years to come. When he had come back from having fun in the streets, it was nearly midnight. When he stepped towards the front door, he could hear his mother cursing like Captain Hook's sailors at the top of her lungs.

"Where the **** is he? My roots need fixed, not to mention my fur needs fluffed!" Sighing he walked through the black door, anticipating the shriek from his mothers chair. She stood up, knocking over little Carla, who was only six.

"Where in **** where you? Your chores needed done hours ago. Does making your sister do your chores make you happy?" Her face was red, and her breath was heavy with alcohol. He winced, forgetting the consequence of unfinished chores.

" _No._ " He whispered. She smacked him across the face.

"Then why did you leave?"

"Because I'm rotten to the core. You taught me to be evil, and whats more cruel than skipping out on your chores." He didn't expect the hesitant look on her face. Then her evil grin reappeared on her face.

"Well, I did my job well. I'll let you go without chores and punishment for a week, if you watch this." He frowned. This was strange, considering she never dropped the chores. But when she reached over to Carla, he understood. She was going to make him watch Carla get all the abuse. His head was a battle. Stop his mother, or get no punishment or chores for a week. Bravery or selfishness. Hurt himself or Carla. The battle raged on, and before he knew it, his mother was smiling crazed in front of him.

"Very evil. I'll make sure you pass Evil 101. Now go to bed, I want you to deliver a message to Maleficent in the morning. And scrape your sister off the floor." With that she left, and the instant she was out of sight, he rushed to the quivering girl.

"Carla, come on, it's over. Lets get you to Evie. She can fix you up." He picked her up and headed upstairs, to the rooftops, where he usually met his gang when they couldn't stand home. Evie, Mal, and Jay were there, and when they saw the siblings, they rushed over. Carla was still crying, and Carlos was red in the face from his anger at himself for not stopping the fight. Evie took out one of her potions she kept for emergencies, and dabbed a bit on the biggest wound, on the little girl's cheek. The gash was huge, but on contact with the potion, it shrank to nothing.

"This can't keep going on. I can't let this happen again. We need to help them leave." Carlos said sadly, looking at his sister, who was still shaking in fear.

"Where can they go that our parents won't find all four of them?" Evie asked, still dabbing the potion on Carla.

"I don't know. That's the problem." A silence concluded Carlos' words.

Suddenly, Mal spoke up. "Earlier today, I found a cave when I was running away from Mom's henchmen. I only found it, because I was looking for a place to hide. We could use that." Mal stepped away from where she was leaning on the wall.

"We have to do this now. Mal, Jay, go get Mattie and Jayla, and while Evie is helping Carla, I'll get Edward. Meet here in 15 minutes, and bring all their stuff." With that, they split up, leaving Evie to finish with Carla and help her get her belongings.

(*End of Flashback*)

* * *

Carlos stepped in a clearing, keeping close watch on all sides.

"Mother. I know you're there. Come out, or I'll come find you." Dude was wagging his tail, but instantly stopped when he saw Cruella De Ville step out from the trees.

"Oh good, now I don't have to get you away from your friends. Ugh." She shuddered at the word _friends_ she had spat out.

"How did you get out?" Carlos asked, getting right to the point. "And why did you poison Carla for? She never wronged you. She never even betrayed you, so why?"

"' _I stole your spare spell book Maleficent. I kept half the things I ever stole for you. I'm not even sorry that you hate me. In fact, the feelings mutual. I will not participate in retrieving the wand. I'm leaving you behind, and there's nothing you can do to stop me_.'" She mocked. "We already know that they won't get the wand. Duh, they're your siblings, but Carla's part about there's nothing I can do about it, is wrong. Just look at my first success, let's just hope she dies. And now, I've got you. After you, I'll get the others. Call me 101% bad, but I'm just following orders."

"Whose orders. You can tell me, since I'm obviously going to die." Carlos said, noticing that she hadn't seen Dude yet.

"The new heads of the Isle. Gaston, Mother Gothel, Hades, and Queen of Hearts." She said. She was furious when she had been renounced, but now it was just bubbling anger. Carlos laughed when he saw her face grow red, his fear of her replaced with irritation for her vanity.

"You really think you're the scariest villain? I mean, sure, you're the craziest, but is that necessarily scary. Me and Carla were only scared of you because we lived with you. Why do you think I helped her escape? Because you nearly killed us in your crazed, drunk, blind anger. Multiple times in fact. No wonder we never missed you." Carlos dodged the fist sent in his direction. "Oh look, you're doing it again. Trying to kill me because I spoke my mind for the first time in forever. How proud you must be that you haven't killed me. I'm just that good." Another fist aimed for his head was dodged. "Face it Cruella De Ville. I'm a hero. And you were never my mother. Only the monster outside of my closet."

"And you were never my son. Only the slave I stored in the cupboard." Cruella growled. "Let's hope the dogs eat your useless body when I'm done with you. I know how you fear them boy. Don't forget, I killed them, and their spirits might just go and haunt you if you live." Carlos grinned.

"Dude, get her." And with that, the dog launched itself at the black and white clad woman. She shrieked and swore, but nothing she could do would get the revenge thirsty dog off of her. He knew who she was and what she'd done. Carlos laughed at her fear. "That's for me and Carla. And because I'm nice now, I'll get him off." He whistled towards the dog and instantly the dog got off and walked proudly back to the waiting boy. By then, Cruella was passed out in fear, sprawled on the ground. _Well now I know where Carla gets the fainting in fear,_ he thought. He walked over to the limp body and started dragging her towards the castle. Dude ran ahead and barked at some wondering students, bringing their attention to the struggling Carlos. Doug, Chad and Audrey ran towards him, fearing he might be hurt, but were surprised to see the unconscious villain he was dragging.

"Is that-" Audrey started but Chad beat her to it.

"Isn't that your mom?"


	5. The Unspeakable Secret

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while, so, yeah. And I'm starting a new story, but I haven't figured out the name, so... I'll tell you later. Anyway, enjoy! :P!**

* * *

"Don't ask. Now help me pull her to FG's office. You do **not** want to see her awake." Without hesitation, the trio joined Carlos in pulling the unconscious lady to the office, and in no time, they were in front of the Fairy Godmother herself.

"Oh dear, Carlos, what happened?" She asked after her surprised silence. After hearing Carlos explain the story, FG told Chad to call Ben and Jay, and for Audrey to call Mal and Evie. She then instructed Doug to call the school guard team to transport the villain into a magic proof cell under high security. When all the group had gathered into the listening room that was designed to be able to hear anything in the next room, which held a now conscious Cruella De Ville. "Do you know anything that could've helped her escape? Anything magical that was more powerful than the barrier?"

After a moment, he said cautiously, "It wasn't exactly magical, but it did bring it down for a few seconds." He started getting so agitated, his eyes vibrated it their sockets, startling FG and Ben momentarily. "But how did she find it? I set up hundreds of booby-traps just on the path leading to it. And how did she figure out how to use it? I never made a manual or anything, so how did she get it to work?" He was pacing in front of the confused duo, adding to their curiosity.

This went on until Ben grabbed his arm, startling him. "What are you talking about?"

Carlos took a deep breath, his face red from anger. "It was the machine I had tried to use to get more channels on TV, other than the boring ones you guys let through, but I guess there was some magical properties in the wiring, because, from my tree house, I saw the barrier disappear before reappearing seconds later."

"Did anyone else know?" Ben pushed, seeing anxiety in the young boys face.

"No, only Mal, Jay, Evie, and... Carla." With this, FG intervened, saying that Carlos needed to take a moment to calm down.

"Ben, I want you to go talk to Carla. Ask her about anything she knows about Carlos's... project."

"Wait, isn't she in a deep sleep?" Ben asked confused.

"No, the poison hadn't yet gotten to her heart when we found her, and it was a close call when we got it out. But she's okay. Now go." With that, Ben left for the hospital, leaving FG to let Carlos know how his little sister was faring.

"What I don't understand is, how did she even activate the machine?" Mal said to Evie and Jay. They nodded their heads in agreement, when Ben and Carla walked in. Well, technically, Carla was leaning on Ben, but he didn't seem to mind. Carlos rushed forward to embrace her. The VK's, judging from her outburst earlier, thought she would push him away, but were surprised to see that she hugged him just as tightly as he hugged her.

"Ahem. Excuse me, but I want to get out of here, so your stupid family problems can wait until later." A voice on the intercom interrupted. They all turned to see a wide awake, (and thrashing) Cruella De Ville. She stopped pushing against the chains, that Carlos had immediately requested. "Carlos, Carla, get me out of here now, or I'll trap you in the fur closet for a week when I do escape!" Both siblings flinched.

"Um, well, Carla, Carlos, do you, um, want to, well um, take a, er, step out? I'm sure that we can handle it from here." TFG said to the freckled siblings. Nodding gratefully, the two stepped out into the hall, but not before Carla slipped a piece of paper to Ben as she passed. He quietly opened it as the others talked to the waiting villain. Upon opening it he read,

 _Don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Ever. I know how she got off the Isle, but when the barrier opened to let us out, she had Dr. Facilier put a curse on me, so that if I ever TALKED about it, I would be cursed. That's the last thing I want happening, so I'm going to leave this in TFG's office at midnight. Come at a quarter after midnight only. Don't let anyone else read it. Or else I'll get you in your sleep. Evil dreams! -Carla_

He folded it up and slipped it into his pocket, making sure no one noticed. When it was his turn to question the villain, he walked over to the mic and spoke with such harshness that even TFG hadn't seen out of him. "What did you do to them?"

"Well, if you don't count the beatings, and the chores, and the fur closet, then I haven't done anything to them. But then again, I have Maleficent's respect when it comes to kids." She sneered. "And if you want to find out how I got out, the answers just walked away from you." Everyone turned to look at the door the siblings had just exited.

"Wait guys, you try to get the answer out of her, I'll try Carlos and Carla." Ben said as Mal, Jay, and Evie turned to go. "Carlos doesn't know yet, but Carla got cursed not to talk about it when she left the Island." He showed the note to TFG who passed it on when she finished. "Don't tell anyone I told you, or in the worst case, she'll kill me in my sleep." Without waiting for an answer, he left down the long dark hall, and headed towards TFG's office, knowing it was close to midnight.

By the time he got there, Carla had left the note already, so he took it and sat on one of the chairs in the furnished room. Opening it, he read silently.


End file.
